A prom problem
by CynderHex
Summary: This story is about Nyla who's in love with her classmate Scott. The Prom is approaching. It's Nyla's POV. Sorry for the bad summary, i suck. Also sorry if the story is bad.


**I don't own anything besides my character Nyla. **

_Nyla's POV_

It was the 4 week of school. The bell rang & everybody was going to their classes. My first class was practicing in the simulation, with Bobby, Kitty, Kurt, Piotr & Ororo. We did pretty good. Next up was lunch. I was standing in the row to get my lunch. When I was looking around the cafeteria I saw Ororo & Kurt sitting at a table. Apparently I was looking at them for a long time since Scott tapped me on the shoulder & telling me "Nyla, continue walking". I never noticed that he was standing behind me. So I got my lunch & I sat at the table where Bobby, Kitty & Piotr where sitting. Then the Professor made an announcement about the Prom. Yeah we have a Prom every season, so 4 Proms a year. Actually 5 when you're a senior you get a Good-bye party. I'm avoiding my point. As I was saying. The professor said that you could vote on who you want to be the King & Queen of the Prom. I think it's silly it's just a popularity game. If I had to say my opinion. But of course there are people who really want to be King or Queen. The first round already passed. So the Professor called off the names that got chosen. When the Professor called my name I totally lost it. I didn't even attend. When I saw Piotr smile at me, I knew he was the one who putted my name in there. The Prom was next week Friday. So when we had our free period this afternoon the girls were going shopping for their dresses. Me, Jean, Kitty, Rogue & Ororo where walking inside every dress shop you could imagine. The last dress shop we entered was totally specialized in Prom dresses. We all looked for a dress we liked & Ororo was the first one to find the perfect one for her. It was a blue satin cocktail dress with a small flower print on the front. These where the comments:

Me: "You look absolutely amazing in that dress." Jean: "I have to admit you look pretty good." Kitty & Rogue: "Perfect!"

The shop owner a woman in mid-thirties. She turned up the music volume since she saw us walking like on the runway. The song was 'This is the Life' by My Name Is Kay (Step Up: Revolution OST). Jean found the perfect dress next. It was an orange strapless, floor-length dress. Then it where Kitty & Rogue who found their dresses. I was the only one left who still didn't found a dress. I thought they were all too much glitter. So I asked the shop owner if she had dresses that where more classical & without the glitter. "Yes, I have a few dresses in the back that are more classical. I keep them in the back since most girls like the glittery ones." I followed the woman to the back. There was a rack with about 12 dresses. I looked for a darker color because I have a very pale skin color because I'm a vampire/ witch. I found a beautiful purple dress. It was made of satin & it was a cocktail dress. I've gone to the change in the dress. When I came out all the girls their mouths dropped. "You look absolutely stunning in that dress. Really I'm not joking." Jean said. Ororo, Kitty & Rogue nodded in agreement. So we bought our dresses & headed back for the mansion. I went straight to my room because I was tired of going shop in, shop out. I got in my pajamas & went straight to bed. I fell directly asleep. The next morning I was rudely awakened by my roommates (Kitty & Rogue). I just threw a pillow at them & that's how the pillow fight started. But we were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Since we were all in our pajamas we said to the person at the door they needed to wait a little bit longer. We got in our everyday clothes. For me that was a black skinny jeans with white sneakers & also a white sweater from Abercrombie & Fitch. Kitty was the one who opened the door. The one who stood there was gone. But there was a little gift left at the door. Kitty read the card & saw for who it was. She gave the gift to me, while she was saying "Open it!" I opened the gift to see that there was a card inside that said '_Meet me at the roof-garden'_Still we didn't know a name. Kitty & Rogue said "Go!" So I was on my way to the roof-garden when I passed by Jean's room. I heard somebody cry. I figured it was Jean because she doesn't easily let people in her room, besides me, Kitty, Rogue & Ororo. I knocked on the door. "Come in," she said. I saw her lying on her bed with a half empty tissue box. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Logan broke up with me," she said. I was shocked they had been together for at least 3 years. "Why?" I asked trying to hide my anger, but she knew I was angry at Logan. " Let it go Nyla, don't get yourself in trouble just because he broke up with me." She answered. I left the room 10 minutes later. I went up the stairs to the roof-garden. What surprised me was to find Scott there. He was sitting on the bench in the middle of the 'garden' (it wasn't really a garden, there were only 5 plants there.). I sat right next to him, he didn't seem surprised. It was an very awkward silence, until he broke it with the question. "Will you go to the Prom with me." As he held a rose In his hands. Of course I couldn't say no, because it would ruin the moment. So I said yes. And suddenly out of nowhere he kissed me. It was an very short light kiss. I laid my head on his shoulder & he putted his right arm around my shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes. When we both fell asleep. As I woke up I saw that I was laying in his arms. I got out of his hold on me. That was a very tricky one without waking him. Eventually I did it. I left him a note: 'Sorry I had to leave, I'll see you in class. XOXO Nyla'. I placed the note on his lap. Then I left. I was back right before Kitty & Rogue were awake. They asked where I was. " I was at the rooftop-garden & I must have felt asleep there." "So no mystery guy there" Kitty asked. "No," I lied. During lunch Piotr came to our table. And he asked me to the Prom while he was holding a bouquet of roses. I was thinking of last night when Scott asked me. I exchanged a look with Scott who was sitting one table further. He nodded. "Sure" I answered to Piotr. I know I was supposed to go with Scott, but it would have ruined the moment if I had said no plus everyone would call me heartbreaker after it. It was the night of the Prom all the girls did there make-up, put on their dresses.

**The next chapter will be about the Prom party itself. There will be a bit of drama. Pls review cause I like to know what you think about my first story. It's vacation know so I have more time on writing story's. XOXO CynderHex**


End file.
